Hellboy: A New Life
by redmaster
Summary: New events in the life of the Red Demon. A life scene before HB III, including Liz and the twins! How will his new life be now? What upcoming events will he face before he faces his destiny?
1. Once You make a Decision

**I am not a professional writer, I just love the HB series and wanted to make this story a long time ago. Hope you enjoy. I love to receive critics, as long as they are respectful and constructive :). Now...ENJOY!**

Once you make a decision, you can´t hold back! That´s what HB was thinking while walking away with his girlfriend. As Abe and Krauss followed, they all thought what destiny was waiting for them.

"Well, I think we should head back" Said Liz while holding HB´s hand firmly.

"Altough, even if we get there, where can we stay?" said Abe doubtfully.

"Don´t panic brother blue" Said Hb. "If we could handle those badass machines, we can deal with a simple rent. Don´t you think?"

They all stayed in silence while heading to the airplane. Manning still trying to make them return. But alll tey knew that a new path had opened in their lives, and so, they all headed back "home".

**Trenton, New Jersey. April 22 2009**

Theyir new "family" had been living in a restful state by now. Once they all arrived, they realized that the FBI would follow them wherever they go, so there was no need to go to another city, and so the group stayed in a small but comfy appartment. Hb had been searching a way to get the great and big cabin they all dreamed, altough dreams nowadays cost, and very much.

Hearing a familiar noise entering the old maple door. Hellboy rose one feet anxiously and headed towards it.

"O Red, you didn´t fix the knob again. One day I´ll be sleeping outside waiting for you or Abe to return and open this door" Said liz while putting the shopping bags on the table.

"Babe, you now that you can open it just by holding it and pushing it towards you?" Said HB while taking a glass with milk from the fridge and giving Liz a cheerful and warm smile.

"Oh great Red so know everyone can enter our home." Said Liz while living HB a serious look. "So, where are Abe and Krauss?" Said Liz as she seated on a plastic chair and resting her now big belly.

"Well, they all are still trying to find a good job to fit, you know, we can´t be hired as fast as normal people, in fact, I´ve been trying to find myself some decent jobs" Said Hellboy while getting some papers fromof the kitchen table.

"Red, I know you´re afraid about the our economic situation, and about the fact that most of your job interviews finished with people…emm…well, just didn`t mad eit to the middle."

"That´s what this looks give nowadays, they are afraid that I can be the pretty boy in the office" Said HB as he headed towards Liz and gave her a little kiss in her forehead.

" Ich weiss es! Mein Freund, zat´s vey doubtful" A strong german voice was heard in the door while the bell rang.

HB headed towards the door and tried to make it open, altough the knob finally broke, letting the outsider grouo to enter the appartment.

"Well, at leats I don't have to worry abouyt the keys anymore" Liz gave a cheerful smile and headed toeards her room.

" Mr. Hellboy, I´m glad you´re hear" Krauss was vibrant as he said those words

"Red, I´m affraid we Could not find anything…again… everyone is just so shortopened to new "people"!" Said Abe as he tried to confront himself fornt exploding

"I´m sure we can handle our sustain with the money we already have, don´t you think Mr. Hellboy? Krauss headed towars HB.

"I´ll better go to the grocery store and get some more stuff" HB headed towads the exit taking his coat and walked away

"But….there are already groceries in here" Said Abe as he saw Liz´s Shopping bags

"Maybe he just wants to clear his mind" Abe turned to Krauss and helped with the shopping.

"I´m, sure everything is gonna be alright, it´s just a matter of time" Abe pulled the cereal box from the plastic

"Yeah, I´m also too" A short but strong voice came from the room where Liz tried to get a little nap from work.

"Liz, I think the babies ares gonna be born soon" Abe walked to Liz

"I know, I can feel it… soon" Liz leaned her head on the soft silk pillow of her wooden bed.

**Trenton , New Jersey. May 18 2009**

Liz was on her way home from her work in a local store, which was nothing easy to obtain, when she stopped right in front of her tiny appartment and…

"AHHHHHHHH" Liz shout highly which attracted HB to the scene. He was heading towards a job interview, hiding the most of his body with a casual long sleeve outfit.

"Liz, Babe, what is it? Oh my," Hb said abrubtly.

"Abe, Krauss, come on, it´s time!" The "familiy" got reunitedand entered Liz´s little car" Hb took the lead and drove all the way to the Hospital.

"Didn´t knew you could drive" Said Abe while holding Liz´s hand steadily.

"Chile, 1980, I needed transport, so I had to learn to drive quickly, or else…"

PUM! HB stopped abruptly in front of the hospital entrance. HB did not thought twice and got Liz out of the car. The doctors and nurses were shocked, but all they offered to help the suffering future mother.

"Come on babe, you´re almost there" HB was trying to comfort her, while the public and personal stared at him. He did not care, he was used to it by now.

The time passed and Liz started to feel more the coming of the Hellions!

"Babe, you can hold my hand, my stone one I mean" HB gave a soft look at her "I know what pregnant women can do to their husbands hand while giving Birth..!

"Red!, just give your hand!" Liz was already feeling the pressure.

The doctor was calm, although he had never been in such a situation of giving birth to half demon babies!.

"Ok, this is it, come on Ms. Sherman. We know you can do it, just relax and everythings gonna be fi…"

"Doctor, here comes the first one, WOW" The nurse said as Abe helped her as she wrapped a little red baby in a blanket.

"He is ok, we are just getting him cleaned up" Said Abe

Everyone was tense as the last baby was trying to come out, except Krauss who was trying to stop the media from entering the hospital room. The birth of demon children does not happen every day, and less when the father was the well known Hellboy.

"Well, I can see him, I´m getting him out"

"Wait Doctor, the babies have got…emm…stone hands I think. Check the mother as they could damage some tissue"

Finally the last red bulk got out and was cleaned and wrapped.

"Is everything Ok? Hb turned quickly to the nurse and his mermaid friend.

"Mr Hellboy and Mrs. Sherman, congratulations, they are both two Little boys"

Hellboy saw quickly the two baby boys. Tears falling from his scarlete cheeks.

"Liz, thank you very much, thank you."

The two babies were their father´s true copy,: bright red porous skin, a playful tail, big yellow eyes and little stomps that would be someday be horns. But the great feature they had were their stone hands which had been a little of a problem for Liz. One of them stared at HB and gave playful laugh.

"Now I know, I made the best decision ever" said HB while holding one of the babies in his arms protectively.

Liz took one of her hellions and saw him lovely, just as a mother can see her child.

"Now… we have to make more decisions, for them"

To be continued…..


	2. Come on!

**Trenton , New Jersey. May 18 2019**

-Come on Trevor! Don't let me here alone…

-You say that just cause you're slower!

-Nooo! I say that just because we don't know were we are and pop can get angry if he knows we got this far! Remember he said not to get to far. People act strange when they see us.

-I don't care!- said a firmly child voice- I promiss you this will be one of the best things you ever did!

-Whatever. We are already here, better put our hoodies before anyone notice our horns.

-Ready! Said Trevor

-Oh! Put this around your arm, it will seem like an arm bandage, nobody wil notice our stone hands!

They two boys entered quickly a crowded cinema were the smell of popcorn and candy made them dream of their family evenings in their home.

-Two for theater 4 please- said Trevor rapidly

Altough they were only 10 years old, thanks to their father they had grown up very fast and at a great height!

-Here, the function starts in 5 minutes.

-Abraham , let's go!

-The ticketman noticed something very strange in the boys, not only by the dark faces under the hoodies and the bandaged hands, but also for something very special they had with them.

-Oh my, God! These boys….

Once in the theater, the movie they wanted to see was starting, and thanks to the dakness nobody could see them clearly.

-Wow! Now I know why you wanted me to come. Thanks Bro! This birthday is one of the best ever!

-Told ya! This was going to like you.

The movie was starting when Trevor was surprised by a man by his side. Even by the darkness of the theater, yellow glowing eyes could be seen in him.

-I also wanted to see this movie kiddo- A chesty, baritone voice was heard besides them

-POP! What are you doing here! How did you knew….but we were just….emmm-An anxious Trevor was trying to explain himself

-We just came here to…

-Oh hooo. Boys, relax, I just knew you were here because you forgot to hide your tails! It's easy to track down you two by the people's faces, and also the cinema administrator called the BPRD and told them about some strange tailed kids. They called me and obiusly, I knew these kids were you- HB tried to be serious but relaxed.

-I just wanted to make my bro a good birthday, uncle Abe's books and stories aren't as, emm, exiting as an action packed movie and uncle Krauss's cooking is not a very good birthday meal- said Trevor

HB gave them a quick view- Well, I guess we are now three who don't like that kind of stuff, but if I don't return with you both home, your Mom is gonna burst me in flames!

-Thanks for not getting mad dad!, Said Abraham

-Don't worry kiddo, maybe we can pass for a Burger or something way home

Trevor gave his dad a quick glance -Dad, you know they don't let you in the Burger stand since you ate almost every meal there.

-Yeah! Said Abraham- I can also remember Mom was really mad because you spent almost all of the month's cash to pay them.

-Don't worry kids, I'll expalin to her. Besides, don't tell me you didn't enjoyed that day, I barely ate 2 burgers, but you two little demons ate the rest- HB picked them both to go with him- Altough I know you have the same appetite I do!

-Ok kids, let's go, I have a craving for burritos, and you?

-We'd like a real birthday cake, please!- The two boys said very excited

Way home, the twins and HB passed the bright city lights, the people staring at the red horned father and sons walking by to reach a near car.

-Promiss, I'll give you a nice birthday present.


End file.
